UnderFail
by Imtruelyspeshal
Summary: The true ending to Undertale


UnderFail

One day a fat ugly man named Frisk fell into a hole, causing an earthquake. "That's what you get for selling me that cheap weed, dicktits!" The man above said as he walked off. Frisk gave him the finger and made his way through the cave. On his way, he ran into a talking flower.

"Yo it's me Flowey I'm gonna fucking kill you," he said as he threw some friendliness sperm at Frisk's face. "Ow, what's your motherfucking problem, bitch?" Frisk yelled as he brushed the white stuff off his fat face that wasn't cocaine for once. "Because I'm an evil ass flower, you fat talking orange pile of whale shit!" Frisk pulled a can of weed killer out of one of his fat rolls and sprayed Flowey in the face. Flowey wilted and died like a worm, and Frisk pissed on his corpse.

Just then, some milf looking goat waddled out. "Oh hello, my name is Toriel," Frisk looked up, "Ask me if I give a shit," Toriel didn't respond, she was snorting a line of cinnamon, "Holy motherfucking shit, that was awesome!" Toriel yelled.

Frisk was starting to get hungry, so he broke Toriel's neck and roasted her up. "Hooray, she's finally dead," a Froggit said, a nearby Vegetoid added, "I was so tired of her using us as her sex toys!" Frisk gathered the citizens of the ruins up and ate them too, then waddled off to find something to do.

As he walked out of the ruins, he saw a Snowdrake telling a shitty joke. "Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone booed at this shitty joke and then killed him. Frisk just walked away.

He walked for what seemed like miles but was only like two seconds anf he got tired. He sat down and heard a YIPE! and a CRUNCH! He turned his head and after 10 minutes he finally saw behind him and saw the dog guards squished. He stuffed them in his mouth and waddled to his next destination.

He finally made it to Snowdin, and after eating the rabbits and using Grillby as a campfire and pissing him out, he made it the skeleton household. He smelled spaghetti, and went to search for it. He made it to the skele-bathroom, where he saw Papyrus, sitting in dirty ass bathwater, and a trey of spaghetti and milk in front of him, munching on a chocolate bar he pulled out of the water. Frisk drowned him and ate his food.

He swam like a hippo to Wetland, where he saw Gerson in a thong, "Oh Gerson, you dirty slut!" Frisk puked and drowned all of Wetland. Napstablook just sat there in a lake of puke crying his eyes out, in other words just a normal day for him. Undyne stomed over to Frisk. "HEY YOU FUCKING FATASS, YOU JUST DESTROYED MY FUCKING HOUSE WITH YOUR FUCKING PUKESTORM, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" She stabbed Frisk with a spear, but instead of blood, cooking oil spewed out, turning Undyne into a fish stick. Frisk gobbled her up and walked on.

In Hotland, Frisk walked into the lab. Alphys was in her chair fapping to yaoi porn. "Oh Pico, you're so kawaii!" Frisk cleared his fat filled throat, blue balling Alphys. Alphys kicked Frisk in the nuts. "IF YOU EVER BLUE BALL ME AGAIN, I WILL CUT YOUR ANUS OUT AND USE IT AS A FLESHLIGHT YOU SMEGMA-SPREADING GOOCH LICKER!" Frisk got up, and nailed Alphys in return. Alphys died right there, and Frisk used his farts to propel him to the core.

He saw Metatton there. "You robo-boy, where's the way out?" Mettaton slapped him. "Did you JUST assume I'm a MAN?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I IDENTIFY AS MATT SMITH'S FORESKIN, YOU FUCKING SHITCOCK!" He tried to punch Frisk and he got sucked into Frisk's fat, crushing him instantly.

He at long last made it to the castle, where he saw Sans crying, with mascara running down his face and cut marks on his bones. "You fucking dick, you killed my friends and brother, you asshole!" Crawling in his skin, these wounds they would not heal. "Bad time," His eye glew and a shitload of bones flew to Frisk, bouncing off of his fat. "Fuck this," He pulled down his pants, groaned, and a massive wave of shit blasted out of his anus, killing Sans instantly. He used Papyrus's bandana to wipe his ass and went off.

Asgore died too, but who cares about him?

Frisk made it to the exit, but Donald Trump had built a wall, trapping Frisk inside.

Jerry found Frisk's corpse days later, "Oh boy, a dead rotting whale, my dream come true,"

All in all, everyone was happy in the end.

THE END


End file.
